


The Avatar and The Ally

by LovingGeek1310



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100 Year War, Aang!, Airbenders - Freeform, Azula - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Katara - Freeform, No Smut, OC, Sokka - Freeform, Waterbenders, Yue - Freeform, Zuko - Freeform, earthbenders - Freeform, firebenders - Freeform, lots of random fluff, ok let's do it, suki - Freeform, toph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGeek1310/pseuds/LovingGeek1310
Summary: Aang and Honata were best friends, and then the Fire Nation attacked...This story is also on my Wattpad account under CelloLlama.I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender characters.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka, aang x original character
Kudos: 2





	1. Notes

Name: Honata-Angelica

Nicknames: Nota (by Aang), Honata (by friends)

Ethnicity: Air Nomad

Age: 12 (3 months younger than Avatar Aang) born 12 BG (Before Genocide)

Appearance: Dark brown long wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, olive skin tone, about and inch shorter than Aang, long fingers,  
and thicker thighs.

Abilities: Airbending (mastered), Ally State, gifted musician, Chi blocking

Personality: Bubbly, kind, loyal (definitely a Hufflepuff), very intelligent, loving, caring, can sometimes lash out when really angry, tends to get emotional.

Hobbies: Playing pranks (especially on Aang), reading, playing the kalimba (thumb piano)

Pet: Young female sky bison, named Ki Ki, she is smaller than Appa, and can only a few people for really long journeys. Was the smallest of her litter, only weighs 7 tons, compared to 10 ton Appa.

Friends: Aang (best friend and crush), Katara (really close friend), Sokka (close friend), Toph (close friend (does not like her recklessness)), Zuko (enemy, eventually becomes close friend).

Any more info: She has anxiety, and sometimes has panic-attacks. She LOVES to read, and is a gifted musician.


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Honata's history.

7 BG (Before Genocide), Northern Air Temple:  
(Both Aang and Honata are 5 years old)  
Honata was running around trying to catch a butterfly when the monks found her, "Honata, we'd like you to meet someone." The head monk said. Honata smiled and ran to join them.  
They reached the courtyard and Honata saw a boy who looked like he was her age. "Honata, this is Aang." The boy smiled and stuck out his hand, Honata backed away, looking nervous. "It's okay" the monks assured. Honata carefully took Aang's hand and shook it. "Hey I want to show you a trick on my glider!" He said suddenly, causing Honata to jump. Aang took out his glider and took off, Honata watched in wonder as he did loops and twirls.  
Then and there, is when they became friends.

__________  
5 BG, Western Air Temple:  
(Honata and Aang were 7 years old now.)  
Honata excitedly grabbed the letter from the nun, and yelled a "Thank You" as she ran off to her room. She jumped on the bed and unrolled the scroll, inside was a picture of two stick fugures laughing together, Honata laughed and read the notes at the bottom, "Hi Nota, I can't wait for you to come visit again! I have an idea to prank the monks, but I'll tell you when you come. I also made up this move that I call the Air Scooter, I'll show it to you when you come over. Can't wait to see you! Aang'' She smiled and saw a woven bracelet with a wooden arrow charm tucked into the letter, she put it on and pulled out paper to reply to his enthusiastic note.

_________  
3 BG, Western/Southern Air Temples:  
(They're 9 now)  
"Are you all ready to go now?" The head nun asked Honata, "Yep!" She smiled, grabbing her bag and following the nun out to the sunny courtyard. "Monk Gyatso should be here soon-" She started when they heard a roar and a huge sky bison landed next to them, Monk Gyatso smiled at her from the head of the sky bison, "Ready to go Honata?" He asked helping her up onto the saddle, "Yes! How is Aang doing?" She asked as they took off. "Aang is doing well, he is very excited to see you." She smiled as they traveled to her new home.  
After a few hours of flying, Honata jumped down off of the massive bison, Aang was waiting by the temple doors, "Honata!" he yelled as he ran towards her, "Aang!" she said giving him a hug. "How are you? How was your flight?" He asked as Monk Gyatso showed her to her room. "It was great." She smiled as she unpacked her bag and opened her window to let the golden sunlight in. "Hey! Isn't that the pen I gave you when we were 6?" He laughed. She put out a pen holder and gently set the old pen inside. Aang looked inside of her bag, "Holy books! You have an entire library in here!" He exclaimed taking out some of the books and helping her set them on the shelf. "Well, you know I like to read... Oh! That reminds me, I have something for you." She quickly went over to the basket that was sitting on her new desk and pulled out a tray of egg custard tarts, "Egg custard tarts!?" He exclaimed as she handed one to him, "I made them myself." She smiled, "Wait, how did books remind you of egg custard tarts?" Honata just took one from the tray and smiled.

__________  
1 BG, Southern Air Temple  
(11 years old)  
Honata took the scissors in her hand, and held up a lock of her dark brown, wavy hair, she took a deep breath and cut it off. She continued to cut off her beautiful hair until it was choppy and short, then she shaved the rest of it off, until she was completely bald.  
She walked out for the ceremony to start, Aang saw her and smiled, "Welcome to the bald club." He said giving her a hug, "Hey this is only for my tattoos, once this is over, I'm letting my hair grow for the rest of my life." Aang already had his tattoos, and it was time for Honata to get hers.  
After the ceremony, she was sore, but she was now an Airbending master, which was a huge accomplishment, most masters don't get their tattoos until they're much older than Honata and Aang were.

__________  
0 BG, Southern Air Temple  
(12 years old)  
Honata found Aang looking melancholy, she walked over to him and grabbed his forearm and looked at him, "Aang? Are you okay?" She asked looking concerned, "Honata, the monks- *sigh* the monks told me that I'm the Avatar." He said looking down. She let go of his arm and hugged him, he sighed and hugged back. When they parted he told her all about what the monks had told him.  
When Aang was feeling better, they Airbended themselves on top of a boulder area, with moss and flowers, they sat in silence for a few moments, and then they heard the monks talking to Gyatso, just then the head monk told Gyatso they were taking Aang out of his care. Honata instantly looked up and saw Aang jumping away.  
She decided he needed time alone, after all, Gyatso wouldn't let them take Aang under any circumstance. After a few hours though, she started to get worried, she went to Aang's room and ran into Monk Gyatso, they knocked then opened the door, and there was a scroll on the bed. Gyatso walked over and picked it up, unrolling it in the process. "I'm sorry, I had to leave, I'll return soon. -Aang" Gyatso read out loud.  
Honata felt like she got punched in the gut, she put her hands over her mouth and tears started flooding from her eyes, just then, thunder clapped. She had a terrible thought, "What if- if- Aang won't make it!?" She cried. She quickly ran outside and screamed, "AANG!! AANG, PLEASE COME BACK!!" She was sobbing hard, and then she saw Fire Nation Ships dotting the stormy horizon...


	3. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of our story...

Honata woke up with a cold sweat and she was breathing like she just ran a marathon, she looked around and saw that she was in a cave, it was dark, she could barely see anything, but she was able to make out Ki Ki, her sky bison.  
She stood up and got an instant headache, she groaned and sat back down. "Where are we?" then, she remembered, that stormy night.

Honata was looking at the Fire Navy ships dotting the horizon, her sadness instantly washed away, and replaced by fear. Gyatso came running out of the temple, "Honata! You must take Ki Ki and run! The Fire Nation is coming! They are trying to kill you." Gyatso exclaimed urgently. Honata looked at him with fear in her eyes, "There is no time to explain! The spirits will tell you when you are ready." Honata quickly hugged Gyatso and took the bag that had her most treasured possessions. She Airbended herself onto Ki Ki and gave one more sad look to Gyatso, "Ki Ki, Yip Yip!" She said snapping the reins, and taking off into the storm.  
Honata thought to herself, where could she go? At first she had an impulse to run after Aang, but decided not to, he could be... gone for all she knew. Her mind told her to go to Omashu, maybe her friend Bumi could help. She turned Ki Ki around and started the long journey.

After hours of flying, the storm had subsided and they landed in a forest. Honata found a cave and went in for shelter, she felt weak, and fell asleep.

Honata ran her fingers through her hair, and much to her surprise it was over a foot long, she looked at it in wonder, before she fell asleep it was nearly 6 inches, now it went over halfway down her back. She looked at Ki Ki, and she was just the same as she always was. Honata found her bag and dug through it, she never got a chance to see what was in there...  
She shook the contents out of the bag and onto the rock floor. Inside were a few of her favorite books, the arrow bracelet that Aang made her when they were little, a change of clothes, and a book she didn't recognize.

She carefully opened the mysterious book and read for a few pages, it was written in a journal format, she flipped through the pages and suddenly stopped.

Her name was written inside. She read the date from the top of the page, the day after she was born, she read, "I am feeling better today, and Honata finally opened her eyes for the first time, they are a beautiful, warm brown, just like her father's." Honata paused and realized, this was her mother's journal. She read on feeling excited.

After two hours of reading, she finally looked up. She put down the book and walked over to the sleeping bison. "Hey Ki Ki," she cooed, Ki Ki opened her eyes and licked Honata, "I wonder what happened," she told her sky bison, "I can only remember up to finding the cave," she pet Ki Ki's soft fur, "But maybe you remember.." she put her hand on Ki Ki's forehead and started to read her energy *(hehe, I forgot to mention that Honata can read energy)*

Honata saw herself walking into the cave, after Ki Ki followed, Honata's eyes and tattoos started to glow, a warm white, and falling rocks sealed the entrance. Honata laid down on the rock floor and they both fell into a deep sleep.

Honata backed away, "What the..." she used a huge Airbending blast to reopen the cave, she grabbed her bag, and Ki Ki's reins, and ran outside. Honata jumped onto Ki Ki, "Yip yip!" Ki Ki took off.

After about 10 minutes of flying she saw the massive city built upon hills. She landed near the gate, and hopped down. "State your business!" One of the guards said Earthbending a rock so it hovered above them. "Wait, she's an Airbender," the other guard whispered to the earthbending guard. He then turned to Honata, "You, Airbender, are you the Avatar?" Honata was surprised, "What does me being an Airbender have to do with the Avatar?" She asked curiously. "The Avatar is the last Airbender." the guard stated. "I know- I mean, I knew the Avatar, I'm not him." She said, "We cannot let you into Omashu." the guard said, "You could be a Fire Nation spy." "Fire Nation spy? But why would the Fire Nation need to spy on the Earth Kingdom?" Honata asked feeling really confused. "There's a war going on for crying out loud!!" The guard yelled. "Leave now!" They commanded. Honata jumped onto Ki Ki and took off.

They landed in a small, green forest near Omashu, "What's their problem?" She asked her sleepy sky bison. Ki Ki roared and set her head on her feet. "They won't let us in, and you're too noticeable to just fly over the walls. And what's this about the Fire Nation and the war?" Honata looked at Ki Ki. Then an idea hit her.

Honata led Ki Ki to the nearby river and got her wet, then she used airbending to quickly dry her off, so that Ki Ki looked like a fluffy cloud, Honata took some extra fur and hid Ki Ki's arrow. She then did that to her hair and used some of it to cover her arrow tattoo and put on some earth kingdom robes she snatched from a campsite.

She Landed Ki Ki far away from the gate. "Okay, you can't fly until we come back out, we're going to have to walk in." Honata told her bison, sitting on her back. When they got to the gate the guard hovered the rock above them. "State your business!" he commanded. "I came from the Foggy Swamp, with my buffalo sheep, Chichi, we need to get in so I can sell some of my stuff at the market, I'm sick of eating swamp hens!" She said loudly with a Foggy Swamp accent. "Okay, Okay, Come in." The guard said. "Wait a minute," Honata froze, and turned around, "Is there something you need mister?" she asked politely, "Which area of the Foggy Swamp are you from" The guard asked, "Er- The Central Area." Honata replied. The guard laughed, "I knew a guy from the central area. He was crazy. Enjoy Omashu." the guard said as he opened the gates. Honata breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally in Omashu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is horrible, it sounded better in my head.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can probably guess by the title what this chapter's going to be about.

(Honata's point of view)

It's been two weeks since Ki Ki and I got into Omashu.  
For the first week, we were living on the streets, begging for food and money, some people were nice and gave us money, we ate occasionally, but most nights, we went to bed hungry. That was until we met, Mya.  
Mya looked around her mid 20's, and was walking around the market when she saw us, at first she quickly passed by. I must have fallen asleep, because later, she shook my shoulder, and gave us a small bag of food. She came back every other day, and gave us some food, then one day, she asked us to come have dinner with her and her husband.

I wasn't sure at first, but she was so nice, and we were really hungry, so I reluctantly agreed. 

And now, I'm glad I did agree.  
I was able to take a shower, wash my clothes, and eat. They even gave Ki Ki some hay. Mya and her husband told me all about the war, and what was going on. I suspected something bad happened to the Air Nomads the night I left, but I didn't expect the entire nation to be killed. I was crushed. I didn't let them see it, but I knew they saw the look of shock and sadness on my face.  
They offered me a room, and Ki Ki their barn, in return, I've been doing chores around their house. But I got a job today, and it was my first day. I wanted to buy my own apartment, and a barn area for Ki Ki. But for that I needed money.  
_________

I was running late for my first day at work, and I was running as hard as I could, but then, as I was running past a cabbage cart, I was knocked down by something, it felt like.... another human. My face was smashed against the sidewalk, when I heard a meek voice say, "Two cabbages please..." that voice was familiar. Then I blacked out.  
__________

I was kneeling next to a girl and boy in Water Tribe clothing, and on the end, there was what looked like a boy in orange clothes, in front of an old guy I assumed was the king. "Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages." one of the guards said. "Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" the Cabbage Merchant yelled, "Silence! Only the king can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, sire?" The king looked at us, then said, "Throw them..." My previously hanging head snapped up, 'I'm I about to die? I just wanted to earn money and live here in Omashu, and these idiots screwed it up!' "A feast!" the king said throwing his arms up. I breathed a sigh of relief, maybe I can sneak out and get back to Mya's house.  
__________

During the feast the king shoved chicken drumsticks in my face, which I declined and pulled my hood over my forehead, Mya figured that if people found out I was and Airbender, I might be taken by the Fire Nation, so I hid my arrow with a hood. He shoved the chicken into the boy with orange clothes' face, and he politely said he didn't eat meat. The feast passed with me barely eating anything, the Water Tribe boy stuffing his face, and the king telling cheesy jokes. The king makes a joke about wanting to go to bed, then picks up a chicken leg and hurls it at the boy in orange, who catches it with Airbending, I gasped my eyes getting big, "There's an airbender in our presence, and not just any airbender. The Avatar!" I could feel tears gathering up in my eyes. It was Aang. He was alive.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out." Aang looked under the table,"No firebenders here. So, good work, everybody!" he pulled us all into a hug sort of thing. "Love each other, respect all life," he started walking us backwards towards the door, "and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"  
We tried to run, but were blocked. After some protesting and more bad jokes the king spoke up, "Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." "My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" The guard asked. "The newly refurbished chamber." The crazy king replied, " Wait, which one are we talking about?" The guard questioned. "The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" The king ordered.

We were taken to a nice looking prison cell, "This is a prison cell? But it's so nice." the Water Tribe girl said, looking amazed. "He did say it was newly refurbished." Aang said admiring the green drapes from the ceiling. I quickly turned my back to them and leaned against a wall. "Nice or not, we're prisoners!" The Water Tribe boy said looking at the other two. 

They talked for a bit about the challenges the king was talking about, then I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Hi I'm Aang!" it was my best friend, apparently he didn't recognize me, I took off my hood and quietly replied, "I know." tears started to roll down my cheeks, "I've known you for over 7 years, we've gone through a lot together, and all I get is a note." My voice got louder, "I can understand a note to Gyatso, but for me?" I was now shouting, I turned around and slapped Aang across the face, the two Water Tribe kids made movements towards me, to defend Aang, he winced, and looked at me, "Nota?" "Yes! It's me!" I shouted up at his face. "I cried when you left, I thought you were dead! You crushed me! Then the Fire Nation came and killed everyone!" I was sobbing, I turned around and tried to wipe my tears away with my hood.

I felt him turn me around, then he hugged me, I just stood there, crying. All the horrible memories flooding back, "Nota, I'm sorry, what I did was stupid, I didn't think it through." "I know" I said, "I was just really worried about you." we parted and I wiped the rest of my tears away. Then the Water Tribe boy ruined the moment by saying loudly, "Okay, Aang, WHO IN THE WORLD IS THIS!?'' The girl elbowed her brother, and looked at Aang for a response, "This is my best friend, Honata-Angelica, we grew up at the Air Temples together. Honata, these are my friends who are helping me master the elements, Katara," the girl waved and smiled, "and Sokka." The boy squinted at me and said, "Yo." I smiled, I knew his type, the girl looked at me, "Do you prefer Honata-Angelica, or just Honata?" "I'm not Fire Nation, and please just call me Honata." I replied.

Sokka wanted to go talk about the challenges, but Aang wanted to sit with me, "So, you and Aang are 112 years old?" Katara asked, "I guess so, I'm not sure how I survived, but I did. It's quite crazy actually. An iceberg makes sense but a cave?"

Katara looked at me, "How?" "I wish I knew." I replied looking at my shoes. "Hey where is Ki Ki anyway?" Aang asked me, "Who's Ki Ki?" Sokka asked from his bed, "Ki Ki is my sky bison." I said. "Oh great. Another fluffy snot monster." Sokka groaned, "Ki Ki is actually a different type of sky bison, she's much smaller, only a little bigger than an ostrich horse." I told Sokka, I turned to Aang, "She's in a barn at the place we're staying. Where's Appa?" I asked, "Oh, he's in a forest near the gates." Aang replied jumping up. "That's it! The air vents!" I looked at him, "Aang, if you think we're small enough to fit through there, you're crazier than that king." I told him, putting my hands on my hips. "We can't, but Momo can!" he said, picking up the bloated lemur and trying to stuff him in the pipe, "It's no use! He ate too much for dinner!" I said saving the lemur and petting his fuzzy head, "Isn't that right Momo?" I cooed. I could see Aang smirking out of the corner of my eye.

I fell asleep on my bed, and in the middle of the night someone snatched me. I tried to yell, but they gagged me and dragged me off.

I woke up with my wrists chained to the wall. A guard came in. "Hey! Let me out!" I yelled. "You are to stay here." the guard replied. I took a really deep breath and Airbended him to the wall. I froze the chains and broke them. I ran out the door and found Aang in some sort of arena battling the crazy king, who turns out, is a really good earthbender. "Aang!" I yelled jumping into the arena, "Honata!" He yelled. I Airbended a blast that knocked the crazy king over before I felt a hand grab my wrist. It was Aang, he swung me behind him, "Hey! I can fight too!" I cried jumping over him and attacking the king.

Aang blew me aside and finished the king off. I glared at him. The king gave Aang a challenge, to guess his name, and then I was chained up near Katara and Sokka, who were almost covered in some sort of fast growing crystal. "I think I got it!" Aang exclaimed suddenly, "Aang, are you sure?" knowing him, I had a feeling he was going to say something stupid.  
We walked to the king, "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Aang exclaimed "*haha snort* Good to see you too Aang." my mouth fell open, Bumi? King of Omashu?

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were getting ready to leave, "Hey, Nota, you ready?" Aang asked pulling on Appa's reins to make sure they were tight. "Yes." I said leading Ki Ki next to Appa. I decided to go with Aang, I really missed him, and hey, he might need help, after all, best friends help each other out right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going and changing little bits of my story from the original because they sounded wierd.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so just some background information. I've already written a few chapters, but after that, I'll try to upload once a week.


End file.
